


Lending a Helping Umbrella

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Request: I'd like to request something but I don't know if you have written it already... cute Murasakibara lending an umbrella to his crush who is shorter than him, please? I'd like to add Kuroko but maybe it's too much?





	1. Murasakibara

You huffed as you leaned against the window next to the entrance of your school. It was raining so hard, you couldn't even see more than six feet in front of you. You exhaled on the window to create the mist, and started to doodle on the window.

"Ne, y/n-chin what're you doing?" Murasakibara muttered around a mouthful of salty crisps, causing you to jump and snap out of your foggy daze.

"I don't know. Just bored." You shrugged, wiping away your doodles with the sleeve of your school sweater. Murasakibara raised an eyebrow.

"But school's over. Go to your dorm if you're bored." He suggested, exchanging his school shoes for his outside shoes and preparing to go outside. He was glad that Himuro had pushed him into taking an umbrella, but he'd never let Himuro know that. He dug around in his backpack for it and shook it out so that all he had to do was press the little button to open it.

"It's raining too hard and I don't have one of those." You pointed to his umbrella and he looked from your face to his umbrella, an idea immediately coming into his mind.

This was the perfect opportunity to walk you home, since Murasakibara was much too lazy and much too shy to offer to walk you to your dorm without a reason. He took a breath and walked toward the exit, next to where you were.

"I could walk you to your dorm if you want. As long as you live close to me because I don't wanna walk that far."

"Mura, all the dorms are pretty close to each other."

"Eh, but not close  _enough,_ y/n-chin." He shouldered his backpack and cocked his head to the side as if in a beckoning motion. "I'm going to leave now, y/n-chin."

You motioned for him to wait a minute so you could gather your things and he waited until you were ready to leave. The two of you huddled close as Atsushi opened the umbrella and you pushed open the door. He casually draped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to his side, making your cheeks heat up in a blush despite the frigid wind and moisture in the air.

It was silent the entire way to your dorm, except for the occasional directions you'd give to Atsushi, who took them silently. He was quite nervous, he didn't know if he should talk or stay silent, since he didn't really have anything important to say. Plus, the pouring ran provided a nice ambiance to walk to, so he was content in the silence and rain, with his arm around your waist.

Once inside your dorm building, Murasakibara shook out the umbrella under the awning and folded it up.

"Aren't you going to need it when you're walking to your place?" Murasakibara shook his head.

"I actually live in this building with Muro-chin." He said nonchalantly, even though he was sort of excited to learn that you lived in the same building as him. Though it was a large building, knowing that you weren't too far away made him happy.

"Well, thank you for walking with me and keeping me dry. And somewhat warm." You thanked him quietly, not able to meet his gaze from how madly you were blushing. He hummed in response, keeping his eyes trained on you. You waved to him as you made your way up the stairs and to your room and he watched you go, his feet urging him to walk after you and his mouth pressing him to call out to you to wait for him.

He really just wanted to go back with you to your dorm and laze on your couch or bed and do nothing with you since it was the perfect weather for it. But Atsushi decided that this small step he took toward actually being able to do something like that with you was enough.


	2. Kuroko

"Get over there!" Kagami whispered slash yelled at Kuroko, gently pushing him toward where you were slumping against the lockers.

Kuroko gulped and observed you from afar as you moped around the lockers, probably distraught because you didn't have a way home since it was raining so hard outside. He clutched his umbrella and straightened his posture as he made his way toward you.

"Y/n-kun, do you need an umbrella?" Kuroko asked you. You looked up in surprise at his gentle yet somewhat forceful question.

"Yeah, I guess the weatherman was right for once. Should've listened to him." You shrugged, emphasizing your point by staring out at the rain. Kuroko seized this opportunity and mustered up all the courage he had in his body.

"Please, let me walk you home." He said, a little more forceful than when he approached you. You marveled at how he was able to sound so polite and kind but also so demanding at the same time. How could you say no?

"Seeing as you have an umbrella...I don't see why not." You smiled at him and slung your bag over your shoulder. Kuroko felt his heart swell with joy and looked over his shoulder at Kagami, who was giving him a thumbs up paired with a wide smile; he followed you to the exit and opened up his umbrella so the two of you could huddle underneath it in an attempt to stay dry. 

You told Kuroko where you lived and he simply nodded, following your instructions on how to get there.

"I live on the opposite side of town." He stated, causing you to blush furiously at his diligence to still walk you to your house, despite how out of his way it was.

"Kuroko, you really don't have to walk me. I can try to call a taxi or a friend to see..."

"Y/n-kun, it would be my pleasure to make sure you get home safe." He turned to smile at you, a huge, genuine smile that made your insides melt from how cute it was. 

The rest of the way to your house was filled with small talk, Kuroko asking you what your hobbies included and you gushing about your favorite books, shows, movie, etc. He found that the two of you had quite alot in common and he was overjoyed that he was able to get to spend this time with you and get to know you. But he felt it came to an abrupt and unwanted end when the two of you were standing in front of the gate to your house. 

"Thank you very much, Kuroko-kun." You smiled at him, as you unlocked the door to your house. He bid farewell to you and thanked you for the company and turned to leave, but you just couldn't let him walk all the way back in the rain by himself, especially since it was starting to get dark.

"Kuroko-kun!" You called, waving at him so he'd turn around. He turned and looked at you expectantly, the rain between the two of you seeming to separate you like a thin, glass wall--you decided to shatter that glass. "Would you like to come inside and stay for dinner? Maybe wait until the rain dies down?" 

Kuroko felt his heart rate speed up and his hands begin to sweat at the idea of staying with you for even longer, and maybe even meeting your parents. He swallowed the ball of phlegm and fear in his throat and began to make his way to where you standing inside your house, waiting for his answer. He walked up the steps to your porch and shook his umbrella out, leaving it open on the porch to dry out. 

"If you'll have me." Kuroko gracefully accepted, trying to not sound  _too_ excited about it. Maybe the rain would allow him to even stay the night.


End file.
